Bas (NSI)
Bas (バス Basu, lit. "Bus") is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Though initially cold and hostile, Bas is actually a quiet person who tends to be uncertain about emotions and spends most of his time wandering the island. As a result, he's a bit of a loner. Bas tends to get frustrated when someone impedes on what he should be doing (particularly Karsten), as he feels it's not graceful to have others do her work for him. He dislikes socialising with other people, and is only looking for ways to stay away from the player. As a female player, the rival for Bas is Serena. Both of them get along well because they have similar rude personalities and have trouble communicating with other people. He is considered the male equivalent of Petrónella and Frey; three of which have cold and rude personalities, which caused the player to have a difficult time befriending them. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island''. For more information, click here.'' Bas left Sunbeam Island for his studies due to an argument with his sister and hasn't returned since then. Neither Bas nor Jennifer will apologise, but there is a chance that he will be back. In order for Bas to return to the island, four requirements must be done: #100.000 Cash worth of items have been sold at Ji-han's Pawn Shop. #Ship at least 150 any kind of item (fish, farm products, cooking recipes, etc.) #When Serena is in town, have a fortune told by her a cumulative total of 20 times. After being told 20 fortune by Serena, she will give the player a Magical Stone Tablet. #Try to cast the spell of Magic Stone Tablet in your house. The next day, Bas will arrive. To get married, the player must improve the candidate's relationship to at least Green Flower, view the Flower Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Note: Bas will not accept any kind of Gift until the main storyline has been completed. He likes milk and herbs but detests cheese for some reason! Bas' Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Bas when he has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Bas will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Bas' present will make him happy, and he will give the player a Miso Soup. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Bas' gift, he will become angry, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- 1, 2, 3... Pose! *Walk from Dolphin Town beach to Dolphin Town *9:00 to 14:00 *Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Bas at a Purple Flower or higher *Sandro has 5000 XP or higher *You have seen Bas' White Flower Event Bas is currently trying to come up with a good new pose and facial expression combination with Sandro when he spots the player. He calls out to them and explains what's going on and asks the player to figure out which pose is the best. Bas has Sandro demonstrate, then lets the protagonist pick. Option 1: Pose 1 Option 2: Pose 2 Bas seems surprised by this decision and explains that he values their feedback - but the pose is way wrong. Bas then asks Sandro for more clarification on the pose he was aiming for, much to his partners' alarm. Option 3: Pose 3 ---- The player sees Bas at his place and approaches him, but their look on Bas startles him and he asks that they stop doing it. The protagonist calms Bas down and explains that they came to chat with him, when suddenly Bas tells them to bring him a Fish Meuniere, stating that it's hard for him to get one. Option 1: Sure! Result: +3000 XP with Bas The player agrees and Bas hesitantly appreciates them for agreeing. When the protagonist returns with the item Bas is very surprised but he thanks them, then admits that it actually isn't that much of a surprise, that seems like something they would do. He then gives them 500 Cash. Option 2: Afraid I need to cancel. Result: -3000 XP with Bas Bas scolds the protagonist for wasting his time. ---- Do you love Bas? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Bas to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Bas anywhere before 12:00 and show him the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where he asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Serena will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Bas, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Bas. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A Date with Bas Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Bas to go on a date together. This event will happen after Bas is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Bas will come to the player's house. He was hoping that the player go on a date. Once her request is accepted, he will ask the player to meet together on the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Bas' invitation and giving him a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one loses -500 XP with Bas. He will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. ' ' A Developing Discussion *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Bas manages to deduce that Serena has come to him to chat about something. She is surprised by his assumption and he mentions that work-based discussion is one of the only things she's capable of talking to people about, so it makes sense for her to approach him. Serena confesses that he has a point, but that is why she came to him; she wants to work on changing her shy and withdrawn personality, something Bas correctly deduces once more. Right now Serena doesn't really like who she has become and wishes she could be more cheerful. Bas agrees to help her and decides to think about what they can discuss next time. Lethal Rose? *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married Serena asks Bas what phrase would describe him, then asks why. Bas thinks it's a weird question but he ponders it for a moment and answers "Every rose has a thorn", proclaiming it fits him. Serena is glad Bas could answer, but she points out that Roses aren't deadly the way he makes them sound. Just because they have thorns doesn't mean they will harm someone with poison, they just hurt. He begins making jokes, which ends up annoying her. Suspected Relationship *Fortune House *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Jennifer at a Blue Flower (20,000 XP) or less Bas approaches Serena and asks about talking to her a little. She agrees and they head to Pink Pearl Avenue, where they find a spot by the fountain to enjoy the nature. However, she remains really quiet while he becomes very awkward, trying to make conversation with her. Bas snaps at her for not saying anything, and when she tries justifying it he encourages her to try because she needs the exercise to learn how to converse better with others, something she acknowledges. The duo head to the nearby bridge when Bas' sister, Jennifer, intervenes to say that they will be going on a date. Both are shocked by this and refuse, but Jennifer explains that she has a method for this, explaining that she will be helping Serena by having her focus on her when speaking. While they remain unsure, Jennifer insists they at least try and points out that this will help her look more feminine by getting accustomed by being around guys. It's then Bas interupts and the trio head back to the fountain. However, Serena barely manages to do any better when Bas asks if they can sit down since he feels tired. She agrees, then tells to having no idea what to say or do by now. Bas decides this seems good enough for now and Serena apologises, but he forgives her by saying that because it is her first time she shouldn't consider that a failure. Is this a real proposal?! *Fortune House *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday to Friday *Sunny weather *Bas (Boy Player)/Serena (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married Bas approaches Serena and takes out the Flower Jewel for her. Shocked, she rejects the proposal, which angers him and he tells Serena off for being so shy and quiet, then claims to hate her. Serena sadly begins to walk into her bedroom, and Bas quickly stops Serena to admit that he didn't mean what was said by him, then explains that he really loves her. Serena asks if Bas really wants to marry her and he nods, then asks her to marry him again. She nervously accepts and together they lovingly look at each other. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Bas and Serena. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Bas and Serena married, talk to Serena anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Within another two months, Bas and Serena will have a baby boy named Bart. ' ' Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors